Impaired Decisions
by unmotivatedmillenial
Summary: On their last so called adventure, Rick and Morty were exposed to an alien poison that just so happened to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Under its influence, the two shared an unspeakable experience. What will they do once they realize the effects of the toxin haven't quite worn off yet. Sequel to Rick, Morty and the Alien Tentacle Plant.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving the pink sands of the efflesia's planet behind them, Rick and Morty stepped through the portal and into the garage.

Rick strode quickly over to his work area. He pressed a button and Morty recognized the sound of the security system being armed and several electronic deadbolts locking. All the better. Neither one of them had bothered to get dressed. Rick wore only his filthy slacks and Morty, nothing but a t-shirt.

Rick pressed another button and a working walk in shower descended slowly from the garage ceiling. Then he walked over to the clothes dryer in the corner and rifled through its contents. He tossed Morty a fresh shirt, jeans and a towel.

"You- you go ahead and shower first Morty," Rick offered before turning his back and busying himself with some experiment at his workstation.

"Sure thing, Rick," Morty replied.

Morty set the clothes on the floor and hung the towel on a bar in the shower door. He turned on the shower and tested the water with his hand. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he stepped inside. Morty moaned loudly as the warm stream washed over him.

Rick stiffened at the sound. His neck and face felt hot. He fumbled around for his iPod and quickly placed the earbuds in his ears. He placed the music on shuffle and went back to his experiment.

Twenty minutes later Rick had made no progress in his work. It didn't really matter. It had served its purpose as a distraction anyway. Rick removed his earbuds and was surprised to be greeted by the sound of running water.

"Alright, Morty, it's time to get the fuck out ya little shower hog."

Rick turned around to yell at his grandson and flushed beet red.

Morty's cheek was smooshed against the clear shower door. His eyes were closed and his lips parted. The expression on his face was one of intense pleasure. Rick could see Morty's arm working furiously but the target of his efforts was concealed by the fluffy blue towel hanging on the outside of the door.

Rick yanked the shower door open so abruptly that Morty almost fell. Rick grabbed his arm to steady him, trying to look anywhere but at his grandson's extremely erect penis. He pushed the towel into Morty's hands then leaned over him into the shower to turn the water off.

Morty looked extremely embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, Rick," he said staring at his bare feet. "The water felt so good and when I started cleaning myself... I guess there's still some efflesia poison in my system."

"It's okay, Morty, get dressed," Rick said, not quite looking him in the eye.

He disappeared to the other side of the garage without another word. Morty heard the sound of a portal being opened.

Morty dressed in silenced. He winced as he tugged the jeans over his still mostly hard penis. Once he was fully clothed, Rick reappeared, now fully dressed as well and holding an overnight bag. He handed Morty a spare pare of white sneakers and socks.

"Thanks," Morty mumbled before sitting down on the garage floor to put them on.

"We're leaving for a bit. I told your mother you had space flu and needed to be quarantined," Rick said as he reached a hand out and pulled Morty back to his feet. Morty nodded but didn't say anything else.

Rick walk over to his workspace and pressed the buttons again. The shower ascended and the security system disarmed. He opened a portal and walked through it, with Morty close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Morty walked through the portal and into the lobby of what appeared to be a hotel. The alien clerk seemed unnerved by the way they had made their entry and said nothing as they approached the desk.

"We'd *uurrp* like a room, please," Rick said.

The edge in his voice made it clear he wanted quick service with as few words exchanged as possible.

Morty shifted awkwardly as they waited for the short, orangish alien to enter something into a computer. He was trying and failing to adjust himself in his jeans without drawing undue attention.

"That'll be 50 smidgens," the clerk replied nervously, looking anywhere but at Rick and Morty.

Rick handed the squatty alien three purple bills and was given a dark gray key card with big black symbols printed on it. He grabbed Morty's arm and steered him toward their room.

The room was pretty standard. Except for the alien that had rented it to them, there wasn't much to distinguish it from hotel rooms on Earth.

The carpet was a muted grayish color, there was a dresser with a smallish tv, a stand next to it that held the alien equivalent of a microwave, a door to their right concealed the bathroom and in the center of the room was one large bed.

Once they were safely inside the room with the door locked, Rick finally loosened his vice grip on Morty's arm.

"There's *urrrp* there's still shampoo in your hair, Morty" Rick said as he tossed the overnight bag onto the floor.

Morty felt the back of his head. The partially dried lather made a distinctive sound as he touched his soapy hair. He sat down on the bed and began to take off his shoes.

"We can share the shower," he said nervously "You know, in case there's not enough hot water. It's my fault you didn't get to go in earlier."

They met eyes for the first time since the garage.

Silently, Rick nodded and set about getting undressed as well.

It would have been impossible for either of them not the notice the others' raging hard-on, but neither did anything to acknowledge the other's arousal.

Morty fidgeted as Rick prepared the water. After a few moments, he entered the shower and stood under the spray. Then he stepped back, making a space for his grandson.

Morty climbed in after him and turned around, rinsing his hair under the stream.

He raised his hands to his head to begin working the shampoo from his hair but Rick grabbed his wrists and lowered them.

Morty stared up at his grandfather, his expression was a wide eyed mix of want and trepidation.

"It's okay, Morty," Rick said quietly as he began massaging his grandson's scalp.

Morty couldn't help but let out a quiet groan of satisfaction. The sensation, which would have been extremely soothing in any situation, was made downright irresistible by his current stare of sexual frustration.

"That feels um, that feels really nice, Rick," he sighed quietly, his eyes closed.

Rick said nothing but continued to twist his fingers through his grandson's hair long after the soap had been rinsed clean. After a while he switched tact and began kneading Morty's temples with his thumbs.

"Mmmm," Morty bit his lip, his eyes still closed.

Rick massaged his way down from Morty's temples to his ears, lightly pulling and squeezing the young boy's soft earlobes. After a few more seconds, Rick raked Morty's hair back with his fingers and lowered his hands.

"Okay, Morty, get out," he said abruptly.

Morty's eyes snapped open and he looked extremely distraught.

"Wh-What Rick? I thought we—"

But Rick interrupted him.

"I said, get out Morty. I need to shower and you're in the way of the water."

Morty stood gaping up at him for a moment before hanging his head and climbing back out of the shower. Rick watched him grab a towel and a robe and didn't begin to set about cleaning himself until Morty had left the room completely.

After he was clean, Rick stood in the shower for a long time, just letting the water run over him.

Eventually though, he got out. He dried his hair and body and put on the the remaining robe.

He half expected to see his grandson masturbating when he left the bathroom, but Morty was siting quietly in the middle of the bed with his hands at his sides. The robe he wore was at least two sizes to big for him.

"Feel better?" he asked when he saw Rick.

Rick nodded and plopped to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, he said. "I packed a universal game console. We can bust it out for a bit before bed."

"I don't wanna play video games, Rick, " Morty said crawling over to sit beside him.

"Oh, I know what you wanna do, Morty, you little freak, but you can forget it,"

"What's the big deal, Rick? You're gonna erase our memories after the poison wears off anyway," Morty whined, tugging on the sleeve of his robe.

"Jesus!" Rick exclaimed, shoving the fourteen year old in the shoulder, pushing him away. "The big deal is that I'm your grandpa. "

Morty righted himself and got right back in Rick's face.

"So, Rick? You said family doesn't matter. You said nothing matters and the best thing about being smart is that you can do whatever you want. What happened to that, huh, Rick?" the teenager glared up at him intently.

Rick rolled his eyes.

"That argument hinges on the condition that you know what I want, _Morty_, which you should never presume to do. So why don't you just shut up and play some video games."

"O-oh, I don't know what you want, Rick?" Morty asked sarcastically.

The teenager cocked his eyebrow as he reached in between his grandfather's legs. Rick caught his arm and bent it back painfully before releasing it.

"_No_, you have no idea what I want, Morty, Now, drop it. Just go masturbate in the bathroom or something.

"You know, Rick, th-this is a really shitty time for you to develop a moral compass-

"Hey, I _got _morals, Morty. I don't have a lot of rules but I'm allowed to draw the line at molesting my fourteen year old grandson."

Rick put his head in his hands.

"Uuuuughhh!" he groaned in frustration pulling at his hair. "What kind of sick fuck has sex with his own grandson?"

Morty sat up and put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"C'mon Rick. It was the poison," Morty said, trying to console him. "I would have done anything to get off back there and you got stung way more times than I did. Plus that thing wouldn't have let us go otherwise. You didn't have a choice-"

"No, you didn't have a choice, Morty." Rick snapped, cutting him off and standing up abruptly. "I'm twice your size and I've got about a million times more experience with psychoactives than you do, Morty. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Rick began to pace as he worked himself into a rant.

"Efflesia toxin was overwhelming your little pubescent body, Morty. You wanted what the efflesia wanted you to want, okay? But I'm Rick Sanchez. I don't do _anything _I don't wanna do. And two hours ago I fucked my grandson." Rick stopped in the middle of the track he'd been pacing and sat back down on the bed, deflated.

"Are you finished?" Morty asked after a few seconds silence. "Rick, why do you think I haven't asked you to take me to some crazy alien brothel or to build me a sex robot or at least why I haven't just locked myself in the bathroom like you said?"

Rick sat extremely still, not daring to look at his grandson. Morty continued.

"For that matter, Rick, why do you think it never occurred to you to synthesize an antidote so we can just wipe our memories now and forget this ever happened?"

Rick slapped his hand onto his forehead then let it slide down over his face.

"Yeah," Morty said smugly, acknowledging Rick's stupid oversight. "Maybe you're a little more effected by the poison than you think."

"Morty, you creepy... y-you could have brought this to my attention like an hour ago," Rick shouted finally looking at him.

"Yeah, I could have...," Morty replied suggestively. He crawled up to straddle Rick's lap and grinned when his grandfather didn't push him back off. He draped his arms over Rick's shoulders, but Rick reached up to hold them still.

"Alright, hold your horses, you little deviant," Rick said, cracking maybe his first genuine smile of the day. "This is the last call on what's left of your innocence. I'm picking up what you're putting down, and I guess it's too late for me to pretend I'm not into it. But, you know, I gotta- I gotta hear you actually say it."

Morty's face became suddenly serious. He put up his right hand, palm out as if being sworn into court.

"Rick, I can honestly say that of all the ways you routinely ruin my childhood, I think this is gonna be my favorite. I, Morty Smith, would very much like you to fuck me," he said solemnly.

Rick shrugged, his grin growing even wider.

"Well, can't argue with that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, no you don't, Morty," Rick reprimanded playfully.

He grabbed two fluorescent green adhesive restraints from a drawer in the night stand and used them to bind both of Morty's wrists to the headboard.

"What the... what in the hell, Rick?! What kind of hotel is this?" Morty exclaimed in alarm, craning his neck to see what other erotic accessories the drawer might contain.

"The kind that will rent a room to a suspicious old man and a scared looking young boy without alerting the authorities, Morty. Don't be surprised if you pass a few US senators in the hallway," Rick said, chuckling at his own wit as he untied the cloth belt of Morty's bathrobe.

"Rick, y-you... you hypocrite. You made me feel like an idiot for wanting to...," he trailed off, suddenly shy. "You acted how you did even though you brought me to a place like this. Was all of that just you making fun of me?"

Rick looked up from his work with the belt and was surprised to see that Morty looked genuinely hurt. He reached up and cradled the young boy's chin.

With the restraints on, Morty couldn't push him away although the look on his face said he might have liked to.

"Morty, I swear I didn't plan on this. The only thought on my mind when I brought you here was keeping my fucking composure so I _didn't _let this happen.

Morty didn't say anything and avoided Rick's eyes.

Rick wasn't deterred. The fact that Morty's feelings were hurt proved that they were at least a little bit real. More than anything, Rick was relieved.

He chuckled softly.

"M-Morty, I don't think you're being fair here. What was I supposed to do, huh? Check you and your clearly visible hard-on into an Embassy Suites? Chris Hanson would have been waiting for us in the elevator."

"It's not funny, _Rick_," Morty said through clenched teeth, glaring at him. You acted like you were really conflicted and it was me who was pressuring you but the whole time you were just seeing how much you could rile me up."

Rick undid the restraints, freeing his grandson's hands. It was obvious that Morty was more than a little upset, but Rick couldn't help but grin.

"God, *urrrp* you adorable little idiot," Rick said shaking his head and laughing.

Morty looked furious. He started to say something, but Rick pulled him forward and kissed him suddenly before he could. Morty tried to pull away, but Rick held him there, pushing the kiss deeper and stroking his soft face with his thumb. Soon Morty was kissing him back, sliding his tongue against Rick's. Rick actually felt the tension leave his grandson's body. He knew Morty understood now. But just this once, he didn't mind actually saying how he felt.

"You're the- you're the most important thing to me in any universe, Morty. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't want to fuck you. I was- I was trying to protect you from doing something you would regret later, but I'm so glad you told I didn't have to worry about that. Obviously I wanna fuck you , Morty, but it's more than that. I want you to understand that it's more than that."

Rick knew he sounded half crazed. He'd barely taken a breath the whole time he was speaking. He took a moment to collect himself, kissing Morty's forehead lightly before he continued.

"Please tell me this is still okay."

He stared at Morty, waiting for his answer, but the fourteen year old was speechless. His grandfather had made it a point to never say anything even mildly encouraging, now he was laying himself bare, practically pleading. Rick had just said everything Morty hadn't realized he'd been desperate to hear. The fourteen year old was so shocked he could only nod his consent, his eyes welling up embarrassingly.

Rick began wiping the tears away as they fell and Morty finally found his voice.

"Jesus, Rick," he hiccuped wiping his eyes as the tears kept coming.

Yeah, I know," Rick said, laughing at his own outpouring of sentiment. "I wouldn't *urrrrp* I wouldn't get used to this, Morty. Don't go thinking I'm gonna spell everything out for you like this all the time," he continued, sounding more like himself.

Now Morty was laughing too, shaking his head and drying the last of his tears.

"Don't worry, Rick. I won't," he said, grinning.

"Good," replied the aging alcoholic. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Ahh, Rick..." Morty whimpered.

Rick was kneeling at the foot of the bed. Morty lay before him on his back, ass even with the edge of the bed and his legs spread wide. Rick had to hold the fourteen year old's hips apart as he ran his tongue along the crook between his pelvis and inner thigh, sucking lightly here and there as he went.

"Morty, if you wanna do this you're gonna have to be still," his grandfather growled at him as he continued to struggle.

Morty felt his cheeks burn. He definitely didn't want Rick to stop, but the most intelligent, most powerful, and as Morty was now convinced, the sexiest man in the universe was kneeling on the floor with his nose inches from Morty's cock. It was a lot to wrap his head around and he was suddenly unsure of how to act. He propped himself up slightly on his elbows.

"I don't wanna stop Rick, it's just...,"

Morty trailed off, and looked hopelessly at his grandfather, failing to find the words to explain himself. Rick nodded as if he could read his grandson's mind.

"Shit... You really are adorable, aren't you," Rick whispered.

He reached up, grabbed Morty's hand and intertwined fingers with his grandson. Then he lowered himself until he was again crouched eye level with Morty's crotch.

The fourteen year old's eyes widened as the person he idolized most began nuzzling his swollen ballsack.

"Rick, wait —hahhh. " Morty moaned as he felt Rick's warm tongue massage the underside of his scrotum.

Rick chuckled at his reaction as he licked and sucked more insistently at his balls. The sheets rustled as Morty gripped and twisted them in his free hand.

"Hhhnnh, Grandpa Rick!"

They both flushed as the exclamation left Morty's lips, but Rick didn't skip a beat. Sick as it was, hearing Morty acknowledge their familial relation while he pleasured him aroused Rick more than he would have thought possible. He felt his his own already hard penis stiffen further but resolved to focus all of his efforts on the captivating young boy in front of him.

Rick disentangled his hand from Morty's, grabbed both the fourteen year old's hips and pulled him closer. He sucked hungrily at his grandson's sensitive skin, the delicious moans and whimpers his efforts elicited spurring him on further.

Without warning, he lifted Morty's legs, holding them behind the knees to gain better access to his tiny pink asshole. Once Rick was satisfied with the positioning he dragged his tongue along his grandson's perineum before dipping his face even lower.

Morty gasped and tried to squirm away as he felt Rick's tongue enter him, but Rick just gripped his legs more tightly.

"Wait... you don't have to do that, Ri— hhngh...," Morty's voice hitched and he trailed off.

He wanted to protest, but the feeling of Rick's tongue pushing deeper still, pressing against the walls of his asshole, clouded his thoughts and stifled his objections. Before long he let out a satisfied groan and hooked his arms underneath his knees so Rick didn't have to keep holding them up any more.

Rick noted with extreme satisfaction that the fourteen year old had begun to swear, plead and call his name quietly. The whine in his Morty's voice which Rick had always mocked so relentlessly now sounded incredibly erotic.

There were wet, slurping noises as Rick licked and sucked at his grandson's asshole even more aggressively, intentionally trying to make Morty say his name as many times as possible.

Morty began to clench his teeth and drool was dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Rick could feel teenager's body quivering.

Reluctantly, he removed his tongue from Morty ass and helped him untangle his arms from behind his knees. Morty's legs dropped. Breathing heavily, he propped himself up on his elbows then extended a hand out with the intent of helping Rick onto the bed.

Rick took his hand and used it to pull Morty up to a sitting position instead, before raising himself up to better admire his grandson's throbbing penis.

A good amount of precum had beaded up at the tip and there was a line of it running down the side. Rick grinned up at the fourteen year old before he lapped the precum from Morty's shaft clean. He carefully licked the remaining liquid from the head of his cock, then he took the entire appendage into his mouth.

Morty's hands flew up to cover his face. Blushing, he stared incredulously through the gaps in his fingers as Rick's head bobbed up and down in between his legs.

The blowjob felt better than incredible, but it was the way Rick was looking up at him, like he was the only important person in the world that was really sending Morty over the edge. He had to bite down on his thumb to keep from crying out and he was drooling again.

Rick smirked with satisfaction through his full mouth at the delicious sight his before him. Had the kid always been this fucking cute? Unwilling to miss a single one of Morty's exquisite expressions, he continued licking and sucking expertly without ever breaking eye contact.

"Rick, I'm gonna cum," Morty's voice was strained. He bit back down on his hand as soon as he was finished speaking.

Rick didn't slow down. He swirled his tongue even more adeptly over Morty's cock. Before he could stop himself, Morty grabbed Rick's head and twisted his fingers into his hair. A second later he came, filling Rick's mouth with warm semen. Rick swallowed every drop of it before before pulling away.

Morty collapsed backwards, breathing in gulps. He immediately covered his face with his hands again. He was more than embarrassed. Start to finish, he had barely lasted a minute.

Rick climbed onto the bed to straddle him, grabbing his wrists he pulled Morty to sit back up.

"Hands down, Morty, I earned this view," Rick snapped at him playfully.

Morty left his hands down but looked away. Unable to meet Rick's eye.

"I didn't even get to touch you at all," he said miserably, wiping a bit of drool from his chin. "I couldn't even—"

Rick pulled his face forward and kissed him more roughly than he'd originally meant to. He thought to himself that it was dangerous how ridiculously appealing he found the boy in front of him.

"Don't even— you know what, don't even trip about that, Morty. There's still _plenty_ of time for you to touch me," Rick joked after he finally broke the kiss.

Morty looked at his grandfather timidly, unable to truly believe that Rick wasn't at all disappointed in him.

"But, I wasn't able to do anything for you," he said, ashamed.

"Wrong as usual, Morty," Rick said nonchalantly. He held both of his grandson's palms up and kissed them each in turn before he continued, playing with Morty's fingers as he talked. "I got to watch that sexy little face while I sucked you off, didn't I? I got to hear you pur my name about 50 times while I buried my face in that perfect ass."

"Jeez, Rick, that's super graphic," Morty said awkwardly. He blushed for only the hundredth time that night but couldn't keep the smile completely off of his face.

"I'm serious," Rick said in between placing absent-minded kisses up Morty's arm. "Did it never occur to you to tell me you had the universe's tightest, most delicious ass? Cause we could have *urrrrp* we coulda spent a lot less time getting shot at and a lot more time with my tongue inside your anus."

"Rick!" Morty pretended to try to pull his wrists away in response to his grandfather's vulgarity but Rick only pulled him closer.

"You-you think I'm kidding." Rick hoisted the fourteen year old up to straddle his lap, draping Morty's skinny arms over his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist as he continued "But our agenda for at least the next several weeks just got waaaaay shorter."

Morty laughed and Rick took the opportunity to kiss him again. This time Morty sighed into his mouth and kissed him back seductively, tangling his hands into Rick's hair as they let their tongues slide over each other's.

When they finally pulled apart, Morty seemed reassured, his expression maybe even a little knowing. Something about the look in his eyes made Rick a little more honest than he usually would have been.

"I just wanted to make you feel good first," he whispered into Morty's neck before laying a trail of kisses along his grandson's collarbone.

"And you thought the sooner I came, the sooner my head would clear so you could check that this is was really okay," Morty corrected.

Rick looked up at Morty briefly before continuing to suck gently at his neck.

"That, *urrrrp* yeah, that too," he admitted after a while. "So, is it?"

Morty waited for Rick to stop kissing him and look him in the eye before answering.

"I want to do this with you for as long as possible. I think I've wanted that this whole time," Morty said firmly, only the slightest blush creeping across his cheeks.

That was all it took for Rick to know for sure that by "this" they _both _meant more than just making each other cum.

How could such an irresistible boy have been right in front of him all this time without him realizing?

"Yeah, me too," Rick said before kissing Morty again.

"Let's just do this forever, then" Morty said simply before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
